


Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles: Another Sitch in Time

by Fanfictiondreamer



Series: The Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles [4]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictiondreamer/pseuds/Fanfictiondreamer
Summary: The fourth book in the Ratchet and Kim Possible series
Series: The Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065530





	1. Chapter 1

More than an entire year has passed since the events that have brought Ratchet, Kim, Ron and Clank to the Polaris Galaxy. After they were able to defeat the tyrannical Cragmite Percival Tachyon and save the entire galaxy from his iron-fisted rule, Clank was taken away by mysterious creatures known as the Zoni. Since then, Ratchet had dedicated himself to finding his friend. Kim and Ron, although they wanted to help with finding Clank, could not go with Ratchet to do so as they still had lives back on their home planet, Earth. They did, however, provide him with some support from their home world whenever they could, as they had reasons of their own for wanting to help out with the search; Clank was very much their friend as he was Ratchet’s. Also, Ron’s pet naked mole rat, Rufus, seemed to have disappeared along with Clank, so Ron was without his beloved pet all this time.

The search for Clank persisted on with no changes until one fateful day…

Before we get to that, there's another important story involved with this that needs to be told. It all started elsewhere, within a mysterious place. Clank was contained within a chamber of sorts, suspended in mid-air and very much asleep. At that moment, Dr. Nefarious, an old enemy of him and his friends, approached him. Along side him was his butler, Lawrence. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Ah, my arch-nemesis."

He pounded on Clank's head as he shouted at him. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Not so smart now, are you!?" **Lawrence** **:** "Sir, the Zoni are inquiring about our progress."

Dr. Nefarious was incredibly frustrated upon hearing this as he grunted out loud. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "How much longer must we pretend to be friends with those twits?"

Just then, the Zoni appeared. **Zoni:** "Sire does not remember. You must fix." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Yes, I'm fixing, I'm fixing…"

He stood in front of Clank. **Computer** **voice:** "Standby for sister board scan."

A large holographic monitor appeared in front of Dr. Nefarious, he got to work on it immediately. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Alright, let's see…Favorite color is green, favorite number is 83,000,000,004.7…blah, blah, blah…" **Computer** **voice:** "Access denied. Neural safeguard activated."

The monitor turned red. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "No! No! Locked out again! It's in here, Lawrence! Somewhere in this brain lies the key to the Orvus Chamber." **Zoni:** "No Orvus Chamber." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Your Zoniness, if we could take but a peek at the chamber…" **Zoni:** "No Orvus Chamber. Chamber is for sire only." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Very well. Then I think it's time our "partnership" came to an end."

Dr. Nefarious pulled out a small device and was about to toss it. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Say hello to…" **Lawrence** **:** "Not the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "The Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler!"

He tossed the device towards the hallway, it expanded, activated and chased after the Zoni. Dr. Nefarious laughed maniacally as his machine chased the Zoni all over the place. It wreaked havoc on the entire room before chasing the Zoni out. Shortly afterwards, the lights went out. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "What? What just happened?" **Lawrence** **:** "Apologies, sir, I should have mentioned that the equipment is especially susceptible to sonic weaponry." **Computer** **voice:** "Back up generator activated."

The lights came back on, however, Clank was missing. Dr. Nefarious was startled as he took notice of this. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "What the…?"

He turned himself towards the hallways and immediately spotted Clank, who looked towards the villain before he was about to leave. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "He's awake! Stop him!"

Clank then turned the other way and ran out. Dr. Nefarious was about to give chase. **Lawrence** **:** "Uh, pardon me, sir, but a bioscan has just picked up on something." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "What? A bioscan? There's an organic life form here? Where is it?" **Lawrence** **:** "The readings are coming from directly inside Clank. They are of a species of mammal from the planet Earth known as Heterocephalus glaber or naked mole rat." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "What? Naked mole rat? I've never heard of such a creature! And yet for some reason, it sounds vaguely familiar…hm…"

While Clank was ran through the hallways, Rufus emerged from inside him. He let out a big yawn as though he was just waking up. Clank took notice of him almost immediately. **Clank:** "Rufus? Where did you come from?"

Rufus shrugged his shoulders and made an "I don't know" murmur. **Clank:** "No matter, we must find a way out of here."

As he ran through the place, Dr. Nefarious spoke to him via the loud speakers and monitors that were placed everywhere. Also, the maniacal villain's infernal noise making machine continued chasing the Zoni and wreaking more havoc along the way. As he continued on, he spotted a holographic image of another robot. **Robot:** "Sir, sir! Listen carefully, I'm your only hope of defeating Dr. Nefarious." **Clank:** "Huh? Who are you and where are you?" **Robot:** "I'll explain everything as soon as you're safe. But right now, you have to keep going. Hurry, there's not much time."

As he kept going, the chaos caused by the noise making machine had gotten much worse. Soon enough, a much more unpredictable and unprecedented turn of events was about to take place. **Computer** **voice:** "Warning! Quantum stabilizers offline. Time systems vulnerable."

He ran through more and more, he then began to notice that some of the debris would fall apart in a way in which time itself was falling into a state of disarray. Some of the debris would seem as though they are frozen in time. At one point, the damages done to one particular area was caught in an endless loop, almost as though it was reversing itself repeatedly. Regardless, Clank kept going and did not look back.

He was eventually able to reach the robot that was contacting him, but the robot ended up locked in the room that he was hiding in. He told Clank to keep going and also mentioned something about not letting Dr. Nefarious near "the chamber". With that, he just kept going.

He kept running until he stopped in front of a ledge. Looking out beyond it, he could see a massive expanse, consisting of several floating platforms, which stretched out at a great distance. He turned back around and immediately spotted Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence approaching him. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Go ahead. Jump! (laugh)" **Clank:** "Dr. Nefarious. I should have known you were behind this. Where have you taken us?"

The maniacal villain walked up towards him. **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "You don't recognize it? This is your home! The Great Clock! A marvel of science and sorcery, engineered by the brightest Zoni in all of existence and constructed in the exact center of the Universe! Give or take 50 ft." **Rufus:** "(growl) Nefarious!" **Clank:** "What lie did you tell the Zoni to trick them into aiding you in your quest for vengeance?" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Vengeance? You think I went through all this trouble for mere vengeance? And they say I'm ego-maniacal. Let's just say it's all in the past. Lawrence!" **Lawrence** **:** "Right here, sir." **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Ready the orb of gratuitous immobilization."

Lawrence pulled out a small device and sent it towards Clank. Clank placed Rufus on the floor. **Clank:** "Rufus, go! I will see you soon." **Rufus:** "OK!"

Rufus scampered off, the device approached Clank and shocked him, knocking him out. **Lawrence** **:** "Shall I prepare the mnemonic station again?" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "No, I have a better idea."

He turned around and walked away. **Lawrence** **:** "But sir…" **Dr.** **Nefarious:** "Patience, Lawrence. We have all the time in the Universe."

Lawrence then let Dr. Nefarious out, leaving any events that would occur.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, within a far off region of the Polaris Galaxy known as the Breegus System, 2 unlikely companions were drifting through space. **Qwark:** "Space: it's huge! So huge, in fact, that if you lost your keys in it, they would be almost impossible to find."

Flying through space was Ratchet in his starship, the Aphelion. Believe it or not, Qwark actually was going along with our young hero at that time. **Qwark:** "Luckily for Ratchet, Captain Copernicus L. Qwark was on the case. His mission, rescue the Lombax's one and only friend."

Unsurprisingly, Ratchet was very annoyed to have Qwark with him. Who can really blame him? **Qwark:** "Yep, without Clank, Ratchet was alone in the Universe. Alone…alone…alone!" **Ratchet:** "You realize this ship has an ejector seat, right?" **Qwark:** "Sorry, I guess you could say I've been a little "antsy in my pantsy" at the thought of getting back into the hero business. Yes, these wild stallions have been in the stable too long." **Ratchet:** "Right. Look, just keep your eyes peeled. Talwyn says this place is crawling with mercenaries." **Qwark:** "Rest easy, my friend. My vigilance is both eternal and peripheral." **Aphelion:** "Warning. Warning. Unidentified anomaly detected."

Just then, an unusual shockwave was fast approaching them. **Ratchet:** "Hang on! Shifting to evasive maneuvers!"

They were struck by the shockwave before Ratchet even had the chance to react. The ship stopped working and hurtled towards a nearby planet. **Qwark:** "Oh, no! We're going to die! We're going to die! Good thing I'm wearing clean underwear!" **Ratchet:** "Will you shut up? We're not going to die! Aphelion, engage grav-o-metric stabilizers." **Aphelion:** "Negative. Stabilizers offline. Thrusters offline. Landing flaps offline." **Ratchet:** "Alright, so we're gonna die."

They both screamed as they fell from the sky. The ship broke apart bit by bit as they tumbled. They came up to an abyss and were about to fall into it.

For a short time, Ratchet had his eyes closed. He then opened them and looked around. Both he and Qwark looked out at everything around them. There were a number of things that were frozen in time within a mysterious blue aura. **Ratchet:** "Whoa…" **Qwark:** "I know. So much for clean underwear."

Ratchet had an awkward look on his face. Suddenly, the ship's air bags inflated and slammed both of their faces. Shortly afterwards, they heard a familiar voice. **Kim:** "Ratchet? Ratchet!"

Ratchet moved his air bag to the side and looked out. **Ratchet:** "Kim? Is that you?"

He looked out across the abyss and spotted Kim standing on the distance. She was sporting a special battle suit known as the Centurion Armor. The armor itself took on a few changes since the last time it was seen, such as omitting the headpiece, allowing her hair to flow freely. **Ratchet:** "Kim!"

Qwark also peered out from behind his air bag and spotted her as well. He waved to her. **Qwark:** "Uh…hey there…young lady…" **Kim:** "Captain Qwark?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, Kim? Think you can give us a hand?" **Kim:** "No problem."

She shot out tethers from both of her armor's gloves. Both Ratchet and Qwark grabbed on to them, they were pulled out of the ship. Ratchet was able to land directly beside her while Qwark was flung out much further and crashed into something. Kim then looked out towards the wreckage. **Kim:** "Whoa, Aphelion sure took a beating." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I know, we were very lucky to have survived that crash." **Kim:** "Uh…yeah…to put it lightly…" **Ratchet:** "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time; in person at least." **Kim:** "Uh…well…there have been…a few…changes going on…other than that, I'm doing well." **Ratchet:** "Uh-huh…so what are you doing all the way out here? I thought you were still back on Earth." **Kim:** "Well, Wade has been picking up on a number of strange temporal anomalies so I came all the way out here to check them out." **Ratchet:** "I see…uh, where's Ron? Isn't he with you?"

Kim let out a dejected sigh. **Kim:** "No, he's been suffering from some unusual stomachaches for a few days now. He's back on the ISSF along with my parents, Wade and the tweebs." **Ratchet:** Whoa! Hold on! The ISSF is here? In THIS galaxy? Along with your entire family? Plus Wade?" **Kim:** "Yeah, but they're a good distance away from here; it's too dangerous for them to be within this quadrant." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that's true. So, I would guess that they're helping you with investigating these strange anomalies, right?" **Kim:** "Yes…that, but more so taking care of Ron. It's been…rough." **Ratchet:** "I see…so…you wouldn't mind if we stayed together, would you?" **Kim:** "Not at all. I was feeling kinda lonely out here plus I was hoping to run into you again." **Ratchet:** "Alright! Let's go. Come on, Qwark."

Kim and Ratchet walked off while Qwark rushed after them.

Soon enough, all 3 of them made their way through the harsh jungles, while at times, they would just stroll through a lot of the easier parts. **Kim:** "Um, I've been meaning to ask you, Ratchet, how's the search for Clank been going?" **Ratchet:** "Well, a while back, I found something that indicated Clank could be somewhere within this quadrant, so I came here in hopes of finding where he is exactly." **Kim:** "That's great. It sounds as though you're real close to finding him. I only hope that…you are able to." **Ratchet:** "So do I. Oh! By the way, I've been noticing that you're wearing a new suit." **Kim:** "Oh, this? This is the Centurion Armor. The scientists that built this offered me to give it a test run. They made a few modifications since the first time I wore it and it has helped me out quite a lot during this mission. So what do you think of it?"

She gave Ratchet a chance to take a look at the entire suit from front to back. He seemed mesmerized as she spun around at least once. **Ratchet:** "Well, you look amazing, uh! I mean! It looks good…on you, I mean, uh! It…looks…great…?"

He let out a nervous grin. Kim was left a little startled by his comments. **Kim:** "You…you really think I look good in this?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah! Of course! Absolutely! If fact, you would look great in pretty much anything; you would look stylish even in a potato sack." **Kim:** "Aww, that's so sweet you. You always know the nicest things to say to me." **Ratchet:** "And I'm not even trying."

They both smiled at each other. At that moment, Qwark went up closer to them. **Qwark:** "Aww, you guys are having another one of your little moments together. Isn't that just adorable?"

Just then, something attacked him, he ran off screaming. Kim and Ratchet looked out towards him awkwardly. **Kim:** "Really? You had to bring him along? I know you miss Clank, but you can't be THAT desperate for a traveling companion." **Ratchet:** "What? No! Of course not! He begged me to bring him along. Besides, he could be a really good help for the mission…maybe."

Qwark was heard screaming again and then griping a little afterwards. **Kim:** "Uh…right." **Ratchet:** "Speaking of companions, how's Ron been doing since Rufus disappeared? I know losing the little guy's been tough for him." **Kim:** "Yeah, it has been difficult, he does feel lonely without him and he very often cries himself to sleep at night." **Ratchet:** "Do you have any ideas on where he could be?" **Kim:** "Well, he did vanish around the same time that Clank was taken by the Zoni, so I would think that he's with Clank, or at least…I hope…that he is." **Ratchet:** "So do I…"

They kept on trailing through the jungle, encountering many more of its dangers. Qwark was having a much tougher time handling them and would very often fumble or get involved in an embarrassing mishap, much to the dismay of Kim and Ratchet. At one point, they stopped in front of something very strange: it was another time anomaly, with debris, from a structure that was falling apart, frozen in time. **Kim:** "Whoa…" **Ratchet:** "I know, right? Something is seriously wrong with this planet." **Qwark:** "Uh…yeah…It's like time is all…not working." **Kim:** "Not exactly my choice of words, but I guess it's…something like that…" **Ratchet:** "What is going on here?"

Suddenly, Kim held her head in pain and fell to her knees. Ratchet took notice of this immediately. **Ratchet:** "Kim!"

He bent down and tended to her. Qwark also stood near her but really didn't do anything. **Ratchet:** "Kim! Are you OK?" **Kim:** "(groan) Sorry, Ratchet…I…I forgot to mention…I've been having a number of headaches and dizzy spells lately." **Ratchet:** "When did this start happening?" **Kim:** "Around the same time that Ron started having his stomachaches." **Ratchet:** "What? Both of your conditions started at around the same time? You shouldn't be out and about if you're like this, much less going on missions!" **Kim:** "N-no…! I-I'm fine, really…!"

She overcame her headache and stood right back up. **Kim:** "My headaches come and go but Ron's stomachaches are ongoing. I can't stop now. I need to help him. Besides, the Centurion Armor has been helping me out through my headaches."

Ratchet stood up a little afterwards. **Ratchet:** "But…but why? Why are you so adamant about staying on this mission despite your condition?" **Kim:** "I…Wade and I will tell you everything once I contact him. Let's keep going."

After a brief moment, they continued on their way again.


	3. Chapter 3

As they went along the trek, Kim tapped a small device attached to the upper chest area of the Centurion Armor. It took on the image of her insignia. Projected from the device was an image of Wade. Ratchet was startled upon seeing this. **Kim:** "Wade? You there?" **Wade:** "Yeah, Kim. What's up?" **Kim:** "I came across another one of those time anomalies. It seems that what you're mentioned to me earlier was true; they're happening all over the place." **Wade:** "Hm, so it seems." **Ratchet:** "Whoa! You have a Kimmunicator built into that suit!?" **Kim:** "How's Ron doing? Is he still feeling very sick?" **Wade:** "Yeah and I'm afraid it hasn't gotten any better but at least it hasn't gotten worse, this time."

Ron was heard moaning in pain from elsewhere. **Wade:** "How about you? Have you been getting those headaches and dizzy spells again?" **Kim:** "Yeah, in fact, it happened just now, right after we discovered that other time anomaly just recently." **Wade:** "Huh, I thought as much."

Ratchet cut in immediately. **Ratchet:** "Whoa, hold on a sec! What exactly has been going on here?" **Wade:** "Ratchet? When did you get there?" **Ratchet:** "I came on a lead that brought me all the way out here and if what I found is accurate, then there's a good chance that I'll be able to find Clank. But let's forget about that for a minute. What are you guys going on about? And what do these anomalies have to do with Kim and Ron's conditions?" **Wade:** "You haven't told him yet, have you?" **Kim:** "I didn't tell him everything. I'd figure we would tell him together." **Wade:** "Alright, good idea. OK, Ratchet, here's what's been happening; a few days ago, Kim was getting headaches and Ron was having stomachaches." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that much I know." **Wade:** "But around that time, I picked up on some unusual temporal anomalies happening everywhere. After I did a few analyses on these incidences, I began to pick up on some unusual readings that indicate that they were very much connected." **Ratchet:** "So you're saying that Kim and Ron's conditions could be caused by these anomalies?" **Wade:** "Well, at least it seems very likely to be true, but as to why this happening? That's what we've been trying to find out." **Ratchet:** "Is that why you want to stay and continue with this mission, Kim?" **Kim:** "Yes, if I'm able to find out what's been causing all of this and why this is happening, then…maybe I could find a way to put a stop to my headaches and Ron's stomachaches." **Ratchet:** "Yeah…you do make a valid point, actually." **Wade:** "I'll continue to monitor you guys and see if both of your conditions get any worse. Just don't push yourself too hard, Kim, OK?" **Ratchet:** "Don't worry about that, Wade, I'll see to it she doesn't." **Wade:** "Of course, I know you will. It's good to see you again, Ratchet and…I hope you find Clank."

Wade's image vanished. **Ratchet:** "Wow, so that's what's been going on. I had no idea." **Kim:** "I'm worried about Ron. He hasn't eaten anything in days because of this. Thankfully, my mom's been taking care of him. She is very well adaptive in the medical field, so she knows how to deal with stuff like this." **Ratchet:** "Well, that seems to be a common trait amongst your family. I only hope that…he will make it through this."

Kim sulked a bit. **Kim:** "So do I, even though…um…"

She paused for a moment, Ratchet seemed concerned for her. **Ratchet:** "What…?" **Kim:** "Uh…no…ne-nevermind. That's not important right now…Let…let's just keep going."

She walked off. Ratchet seemed even more concerned for her but he continued on and followed after her.

As they made their way into another area, they arrived near some more ruins. Suddenly, a strange female alien, whose species is known as a Fongoid, came rushing out in a panic. **Female:** "Oh, help! Please help me! My children! They're in danger!" **Qwark:** "What seems to be the problem, citizen?" **Female:** "Zyphoids! We were fishing up the river when they attacked!" **Kim:** "Zyphoids? What do they look like?" **Ratchet:** "It doesn't matter. We have to help. Qwark, you stay here! Kim and I will go save the children." **Kim:** "Let's go."

They rushed out as fast as they could. As they were arriving to the aid of the children, they noticed that what the Fongoid woman mentioned to them was all too accurate. There were 3 children; all of them were seeking refuge from some nasty looking fungi-like creatures. Kim and Ratchet worked together to fight off these creatures and returned the children to their mother. They were able to handle the situation very well. However, there was one that was caught in the middle of another time anomaly. As soon as Kim got near it, she fell to her knees from another dizzy spell. **Ratchet:** "Kim!"

She was holding her head as she felt groggy. **Kim:** "(groan) I…" **Ratchet:** "You stay here, I'll take care of this."

He rushed out towards the child's aid. From there, he utilized the bizarre repeating cycle of the ruins falling apart and reassembling themselves in order to reach the child. After a while, he rescued the child and they returned to the mother, with Ratchet helping out Kim along the way. **Female:** "Oh, thank you so much!" **Kim:** "It was no big, right, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah, so not the drama, except for the last bit with that dizzy spell of yours." **Female:** "The Zyphoids will be back soon. Come, we have to get into the village!"

They ran off towards a large stone door. **Kim:** "So, what exactly are those vicious looking mushroom creatures?" **Female:** "They're not mushrooms; they're mutated viruses from the Korthos Sector. We haven't seen them on this planet in years. Something must have happened to the Zoni." **Kim:** "The…Zoni…?"

They stopped directly in front of the stone door. **Female:** "Alpheus! Open the door!"

The door opened; behind it was a male Fongoid. **Alpheus** **:** "Enessa? What are you doing here?" **Enessa:** "The Zyphoids are back. There must be something wrong with the timekeeper." **Kim,** **Ratchet:** "The timekeeper? (Without Ratchet) Jinx! You owe me a soda!" **Ratchet:** "Dang it!" **Alpheus** **:** "Not in front of the outsiders. Quickly, we must head into the village."

They ran through the doorway, it closed behind them. **Kim:** "Hm, if what you said about these Zyphoids is true, then we must be in serious trouble." **Alpheus** **:** "Unfortunately, these creatures are the least of our worries, young lady." **Kim:** "What? What do you mean?" **Alpheus** **:** "One of the elders spotted Lord Vorselon's warship over the falls." **Enessa:** "Lord Vorselon? What would he want with us?" **Kim:** "Uh, Lord Vorselon?" **Alpheus** **:** "Yes, it could mean that rebel is making trouble for us again. We have to move everyone into the village."

They continued rushing towards the village as fast as they could. They were eventually able to arrive. **Alpheus** **:** "By the way, I saw your starship crash on the other side of the ridge. I believe we may be of assistance." **Kim:** "And how will you be able to do that? It's in seriously bad shape." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, the ship's trashed; there's no way we can repair it." **Alpheus** **:** "Ah, but the Zoni can." **Kim,** **Ratchet:** "The Zoni? (Without Kim) What do they have to do with any of this?" **Alpheus:** "Come, follow me to the Temple of Zahn and I will tell you."

Alpheus rushed off towards the Temple of Zahn, Kim and Ratchet followed after him as did Qwark. They kept going until they were able to arrive inside the temple. **Alpheus** **:** "Your starship is not beyond repair, but fixing it will take powers beyond anything this Universe has ever seen, powers not to be taken lightly. Can you keep a secret?"

Kim and Ratchet exchanged looks with one another then looked back at Alpheus. **Kim:** "Well…we already made it this far so I guess we don't have a choice in the matter." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I agree." **Alpheus** **:** "Good. Now then, the Zoni are powerful creatures, capable of almost anything. But they are also hive-minds and must be kept together for their energy to work." **Ratchet:** "Um…OK? So…what exactly do we need to do?" **Alpheus** **:** "Inside this temple is a vessel which will allow you to rescue lost Zoni and harness their bio-energy. One of you will have to enter the passage beyond this door and retrieve the vessel within, but we will have to seal you in." **Kim:** "Huh? But why?" **Alpheus** **:** "Because you will not be able to reach the vessel unless the door is sealed."

Ratchet stepped forward. **Ratchet:** "I'll go." **Kim:** "What? But…Ratchet…" **Ratchet:** "I'm the only one who can get through it. You have to stay behind." **Kim:** "But…but…why…?" **Ratchet:** "If these time anomalies are causing your headaches, then you need to stay here where you'll be safe. I'll go. Link into my nav unit, we'll stay in radio contact." **Qwark:** "Copy that. Good luck in there."

As the door before them opened up, he made his way in. **Kim:** "Be careful…Ratchet."

As he entered, the door behind him was sealed shut. He rushed through as fast as he could, avoiding the many perils that lie within. **Kim:** "I really hope this vessel is worth having to risk your tail for, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, Kim. It will be." **Qwark:** "Well, according to the chief, it's one of a kind; brought to this dimension by Orvus and entrusted to the Fongoids." **Ratchet:** "And he's sure it'll fix Aphelion?" **Qwark:** "He said it'll do more than that. Zoni bio-energy is the most powerful resource in the Omniverse." **Kim:** "Uh…yeah…this stuff…sounds…kind of…interesting…wait! What was that again? Omniverse?"

He kept on going until he was able to reach the final chamber of the temple. There, he spotted the vessel. **Ratchet:** "Guys, I've found it. I'm retrieving it now."

He went up towards the vessel and grabbed it. Soon enough, 2 Zoni wandered into the chamber. **Ratchet:** "Hey! There are 2 Zoni in here." **Qwark:** "Aw, those poor lost little creatures. See if you can grab one and stuff it into the vessel." **Kim:** "Uh, way to not phrase that in such a half-hearted manner, Qwark."

Ratchet proceeded to obtain both Zoni and inserted them into the vessel. **Ratchet:** "Got 'em!" **Qwark:** "Good work, Ratchet!"

For a moment, there was a brief pause as well as a faint thud. **Qwark:** "Uh…Ratchet? You…might want to get back here now. That girl of yours…she…uh…she just passed out." **Ratchet:** "What? Oh, no! Kim! Hang tight, I'll be right there!"

He rushed back out towards the temple lobby as quickly as he could possibly could. As soon as the door in front of him opened, he immediately spotted Kim, lying unconscious on the floor. **Ratchet:** "Kim!"

Greatly distraught, he darted towards her and kneeled down as he grabbed her and held her up a little. **Ratchet:** "How did this happen?" **Qwark:** "I don't know! One second, she was just fine and the next, she collapsed on the floor."

She moaned and rolled her head a little. Ratchet was surprised as he observed this. **Ratchet:** "Kim?"

Under her breath, she blurted out something unusual. **Kim:** "T-tempus sssimia…" **Ratchet:** "Kim! Kim, wake up!"

Almost instantly, she came to. She looked up at Ratchet. **Kim:** "Ratchet…? What happened…?" **Ratchet:** "You collapsed while I was still sealed in the temple. Are you absolutely sure that you're OK?"

She got herself back up, she seemed a bit dizzy as she held her head. Ratchet held on to her as he stood up. **Kim:** "Y-yes…I'm fine, really. Although…I can't remember what happened when I collapsed. You were right to not let me enter the temple. If I had gone in there, I would have been in serious trouble." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, you would have. Good thing I was looking after you, like always."

Kim smiled at him. **Alpheus** **:** "Well done. The vessel is yours." **Kim:** "Great, so does this mean that we can finally repair Ratchet's ship?" **Alpheus** **:** "Not yet. There is 1 more Zoni you need to collect in order to repair your starship. We've placed it in the old armory for safekeeping. Our guards discovered it wandering around the water front." **Kim:** "Lead the way, Alpheus." **Ratchet:** "Kim, wait. I need to make sure that you're in good condition to continue going." **Kim:** "Ratchet, I already told you, I'm fine. Besides, I have to keep going…for Ron."

She walked out of the temple with Qwark and Alpheus. Ratchet stood by for a bit, perplexed by what Kim mentioned when she was still unconscious. **Ratchet:** "Hm…tempus simia…I wonder what that means. And…why did she blurt it out?"

He eventually walked out after the others.


End file.
